


After Ten Little Roosters

by ilivetofly



Category: Roosterteeth - Fandom, Ten Inch Hero, tlr - Fandom
Genre: Adding tags as they come, Drug Use, F/F, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivetofly/pseuds/ilivetofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Ten Little Roosters this fic follows Ryan as he flees from the scene to avoid the cops who he is certain will arrest him.</p><p>Currently on hiatus. If you want to enquire more my tumblr is always there; ilivetofly-draws.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendly Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are quite short since they where already posted to wattpad and well stuff looks longer there. After thats all posted I will be making chapters longer and meatier.

“I need a place to hide. The cops are going to be on my back, Please?”

“Uh... Sure, What happened?” The young puerto rican looked hesitant but held open the door to his apartment. “Ryan?” His guest looked over his shoulder before hurrying through the door.  
“Look, Something happened. Remember the banquet thing, well shit went down. Michael tried to blackmail us all and then well, people started dying.” 

The puerto rican started edging towards the door, “No,no it wasn’t me, Ray look it wasn’t me!” flustering now Ryan pulled out a piece of paper. 

“Ryan, er-“ “Look just read it please”

Rays eyes scanned the paper, he paused near the bottom “The killer was killed… whats this mean?” Ryan was gesturing for the paper back “Shit Ryan your arm?” Ray’s eyes caught on to the red marks on Ryan’s arms. “The killer, tied me up and well I got out but it gave me a little friction burn.” Ray looked concerned and moved back to the sofa, more at ease now. “Who was it?” he asked. “Barbs, she well she was trying to frame me as the killer but I got the drop on her, she was wearing that creeper suit for Gavin, you know the explosive one… trouble is I can’t go to the cops its a matter of time before they lock me up she used my heist outfit for most the - yeah - and well all that shit with Edgar. No one would believe me, but I knew you would. I need your help!”

Ray sat in silence for a few minutes. “I believe you.”  
Relief shot across Ryan’s face. “Got anything I can use to clean myself up?” Ray shot up and speed walked into the bathroom. Ryan used this time to steady his breathing and compose himself, thank god Ray believed him. 

Thwack. Ray had thrown a moist flannel and it squelched as it pelted his face. “Er- Thanks” Ryan cleaned off his face. “X-Ray and Vav is over. Mavin gone. Tumblr is going to go crazy.” Ryan just pulled a pained expression. Ray shot off again, opening the door to his bedroom and shouting over his shoulder “Help yourself to the kitchen, you must be starving.” 

Ryan sauntered to the fridge, pulling open the door and grabbing a sandwich. Ray struggled back into the room with a bunch of clothes mismatched in his hands. Flop. The clothes landed in a heap on the arm of the chair. “I can’t believe Vav went out without me, it was supposed to be X-Ray and Vav til the end.” “What are the clothes for?” Ryan looked quizzically at the puerto rican who just flailed his arms “There yours dude, you just leave your shit everywhere I figured you would want to change.” Ryan nodded and took the bundle of clothes into Ray’s bathroom. 

Ray took this time to grab his pipe from the kitchen cupboard and dash into his bedroom. Ryan emerged sporting jeans and a T-shirt, “Shit” Ryan panicked now Ray was nowhere to be seen and one of there colleagues had to have noticed the dead bodies that littered the building. He called out “Ray?” panic only slightly audible in his shout. *Cough* *Cough* the bedroom door swung open and a red eyed, smokey Ray stumbled out towards the door. “Wut?” he mumbled fiddling with the pipe. Ryan looked much more at ease now “You gave me a shock, you just vanished” he tried not to be accusing but it couldn’t be helped Ray fortunately didn’t pick up on it and just had another toke from his pipe. “Isn’t it a little early?” Ryan was used to his friends habit but he usually only blazed late in the afternoon. “Stressful times call for desperate measures, didntcha know its always 4.20” Sass rolled off the puerto rican and Ryan just smiled. 

“Ryan” Ray ran on the sofa gesturing Ryan to do so as well. “What do we do now then?” Ryan sat in thought for a beat or two, Ray had said ‘we’ not me… Ryan finally settled on an answer “You believe me don’t you?”, “Yeah, Barbs always had a god complex and well she just unsettled me. Your a crazy mother fucker but they where your friends. Barbs always seemed pretty distant, anyways I trust you.” Ryan leaned over and lightly punched Ray in the arm. 

“We need to make a plan dude” As much as Ryan hated it the stoner was right.


	2. Action Plan

“Look just hide out here until the cops check the security footage and see Barbra behind it all” The puerto rican was making a lot of sense but Ryan still had a niggling feeling something would go wrong. Ray had about 30 emails and he was manually going through each one looking for any mention of the murder. 

“Nothing, yet” whispered Ray. Ryan shook his head as Ray clicked on a email from their warehouse's securtiy manager the Subject: Data Loss. “Shit” the puerto rican muttered “Ryan this is gonna be a problem, apparently security has no footage for last night, the whole week is gone. No audio no video, nothing!” “Fuck” Ryan let anger bubble up and flash across his face, better to be angry then let ray know how scared he was. “Barbs said she had this in the works for a while you know I bet she had this planned she was set on framing me and it fucking looks like she is gonna succeed” Ray lent an ear to Ryan’s rant, even he was beginning to get concerned now. Everyone should have arrived at work by now and nothing no phone calls no emails. According to Ryan the place was littered with bodies and nothing. “I should have gotten a phone call, or something by now. Not just this automated shit that Geoff’s email forwards me about loosing he security footage!” 

“You should go to work, check the place out.” Ryan had been brooding for a little while after Ray’s outburst and honestly this was the best tactic. If there was something up going on then Ryan would basically drag Ray down with him, Ray needs to act like normal or get thrown in as aiding a murder suspect. “Whoa, but Ryan what if-“ “What if? What if what? If you don’t show up people will start getting suspicious just say you slept in or some shit. You don’t want to start acting fishy.” Ryan didn’t need Ray to agree he started shooing him out the door, would look better if he arrived disheveled and appearing rushed.

* * *

Ryan just got Ray out the door and slumped down on the sofa, he fumbled under his leg and grabbed the remote flicking to the news channel to scout for any information about the office. News headings depicting him as a ferocious killer flooded his head. With no way to contact Ray (after dumping his phone in the nearest trash can en route) he was just stuck there watching the boring news and staring out the dumb window. 

“What if ray told someone?” jumped into the front of his mind and the fear was back. “Even if he doesn’t its a matter of time before someone comes looking for me. Team R&R Connection was arguably one of the best teams out there and Ray was the only person he could turn to now.” *hmm* Ryan had always reasoned with himself everyone has at some point that didn’t make him crazy whatever Gavin may have said about him. “Ray was right I do need a plan, I don’t think he will mind if I steal a bag of his to put some supplies in just in case.” Ryan was set he headed to Ray’s room and grabbed a medium sized bag from the back of the closet. 

* * *

Ray jogged down to the office and stopped short to catch his breath. Cars where here, he took note “Shit” everyones car was here and he was late. 

Busting in the front door still trying to knead out the stitch in his side he saw the scene, blood everywhere dripping down the side of the desks “Holy Shit!” bodies littered the floor in this one room there was more then the nine victims Ryan had mentioned. Then he saw himself face down in a pool of blood laying atop the pile of bodies the stench nearly made him puke just above his body there was blood smeared on the wall “Give me your milk” he scanned the faces, no Ryan. He spun on his heel and sprinted half way home before puking all over the sidewalk. 

“No fucking way Ryan did that no fucking way. He said there was two Gavin's, I thought he was fucking kidding someone is fucking with us that guy he was the spitting double of me.” 

“Hey dude? You alright” Ray had been muttering to himself and it caught the attention of a guy across the road. “Er- Yeah, Yeah I’m good” he hollered back across the street. Stood up straight and jogged back to his apartment.

* * *

Ryan leaned out the apartment window hooking his safe bag on the fire escape behind the sign mentioning something about not obstructing the fire escape and with a snicker leaned back in and closed the window. He made it back into the living room in enough time to be thoroughly terrified when Ray broke through it panting. “Shit dude somethings seriously up the office its, everyone, there dead!”

“What?” Ray explained everything from the smell to practically seeing himself dead. He left out the scrawling on the wall, it might make Ryan even more paranoid. 

"Well Gavin had a clone maybe you do as well. Creepy as shit though I mean I never asked where the clone came from. I mean its Gavin.” Ryan seemed a little disturbed at the idea of AH Clones running about the place. Ray scoffed and replied with “Maybe he shot himself in such slow mo he duplicated himself.” the got a little chuckle out of Ryan and seemed to put him a little more at ease.

Ryan now grew troubled, “So are we the clones or the real us, would we even know?” this upset Ray he didn’t want to doubt himself as well as everyone else so he flicked open his laptop and started surfing the net, “Er, Ray?” Ryan asked in a tone Ray had never heard before “Wut? Im checking twitter, you know it will blow when they get wind of this. teh teh BLOW” 

“Ray your supposed to be dead, I think. Maybe its best to not be you know leaving digital trail.” Ryan said while brushing up across the power button and turning off the computer. He seemed nervous “Wait, Ryan, what about your kids? Your wife?” Ryan looked ashamed now “I, Ray they wouldn’t believe me for one and well I can’t get them involved in this.” “Ah and let me guess its cool to drag me into your shit?” Ray faked his annoyance and Ryan, caught on though “Exactly, you got my back and I don’t even have to pay you for it.” 

“Huh, what was that?” Ray got up and moved towards the door a thumping moved down the corridor and then silence. Ray pulled open the door and a note was pinned to the door, it was a poem that Ray scanned and fisted over to Ryan. “Ten little roosters gathered to dine, Yeah this was pinned to the door just after Michael died. Thats new.” Ryan thumbed the writing scrawled on the bottom of the note. ‘The killer survives’ “Barbs is gone dude I saw all our bodies piled up” Ray was brushing the note off but Ryan stopped him, Ray didn't mention anything about a pile of bodies... “All of us?” “Oh er, like I said I saw m-me and stuff” Rays eyes glistened over and he shook of a small shudder hoping Ryan wouldn't notice. He did.

“WHAT THE HELL ARENT YOU TELLING ME” Ryan was half-shouting now he knew his friend was keeping something from him Ray didn’t reply he just looked ashamed and tried to avoid eye contact. Ryan felt the anger bubbling up he had been so truthful to Ray and yet here he was lying to his face. Ryan picked him up by the scuff of the neck, “Ger-off” Ray stuttered and Ryan lowered him but still holding him in place. “Start talking” “ You, your body it wasn’t there, a-and the wall it had writing on it” Ryan let go of Ray now, he didn’t want to scare the boy and he looked shaken though. “You made me do that” Ryan muttered earning a chuckle from Ray, “Is that what you say to all your victims? Since I’m dead is it safe for us to like be chilling in me apartment?” emotions squashed Ray was back to his normal joking self but Ryan could still seem him shook up, getting up he mused “Probably not, Motel? We can jack a car GTA style.”


	3. #3 - Motel Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know shoot me i haven't updated in like 5ever. Im an awful person I know. Tell your friends about my awfulness direct them to read this and the heckle me in the comments

The murmur of the car cut short as Ryan cut the engine. Ray jumped out and called over his shoulder “Wish me luck!” as he closed the door. Leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts, he grabbed the emergency bag he had stashed on the fire escape and Ray packed half his apartment leaving most of his tech but stashing his phone in a trash can on the way to the motel. Ray bounded back with motel keys dangling from his index finger “drive round back, I can point out the room the guy gave me directions” Ryan turned the ignition and the gentle murmur of the car sprang into life. 

*** 

Ray lay sprawled on his back on the motel bed, Ryan was busying himself with the ancient TV and VCR set the static coming from the TV was making his hair stand on end and made Ray chuckle. Ryan honestly didn’t expect it to work but he figured it would impress Ray and well it would give them something to do. 

*Mhr* “I need my pipe” Ryan chuckled at this. They where held up in some cheap ass motel room that and Ray was whining about not being able to get any weed. "Jesus christ Ray, kick a pebble in this shit hole and it will hit a drug dealer.” Ryan stopped fiddling with the TV and looked towards Ray waiting for his response *Bah* "I go up to anyone here and they will have there way with me. Will you go for me?” A pleading look shot across Ray’s face, it only needed to last for a second or two as Ryan was on his feet, grabbing the $10 from Ray’s outstretched hand and sauntering out the door. 

Ray’s “Thanks” hung in the air around Ryan like an echo. He smiled and walked around the motel sniffing for the signature smell of pot smoke “Gotcha” Ryan muttered as he spotted a shady looking guy that was the source of the smell. He approached cautiously not wanting to scare off the guy or give him a reason to start something. “You selling mate?” Ryan half whispered once he got within arms reach. “Wot you after?” the shady stranger turned to face Ryan and dug around in his pocket checking for everything. “Pot, if you can” The stranger was nodding “I have $10” Ryan spluttered out as the stranger dug out a bag or weed and discreetly swapped it for the $10 in Ryan’s hand. Mid turn back to the motel room Ryan stumbled and the guy reached forward and caught him “er- thanks” “don’t sweat it” the stranger said. Ryan composed himself with a sly grin saw the stranger walk off to a group of younger men. Pretty proud with himself he strutted back to the hotel room. 

Ray sat straight up and looked expectantly at Ryan. “Your in luck” Ryan pelted a $10 bag of weed at the puerto rican who caught it in shock. A sly grin snuck back onto his face as he pulled out the small bag of pills he managed to swipe from the dealer in his little ‘stumble’ Ray was too busy fashioning something to smoke with to notice Ryan’s bag of pills. He came stumbling through the doorway with a shoddily made bong and was busy sparking up. Ryan had already hid the bag back into his pocket 

“Cheers mate” a stoned Ray muttered mid flop onto the double bed pushed up into the corner of the motel room the bed did nothing to break his impact but he didn’t care. Ryan was slumped against the uncomfortable chair in the corner of the room and was absent mindlessly kicking the broken VCR. “imma sure kicking it will make it work” “Fine then” Ryan prised himself from the armchair and took a step towards the double bed landing face down on Ray’s outstretched arm

* * *

The world began to spin and Ryan was stuck feeling a mix of nausea and happiness. After the world stopped spinning he looked around Ray still lay on the bed beside him and was still stoned giggling his head off at the ceiling panels. The sun was setting and the orange light was shining through the motel window they hadn’t eaten practically all day and Ryan felt his stomach protest. Ray had to be starving as well. “Ray, you wanna see if a drive thru is open or something? Im starving.” 

With a little protest Ryan managed to get Ray into the car and they began a search for someplace to eat. Ray was getting a little annoying to say the least it took 20 minutes to track down someplace to eat and Ray said he didn’t want to anything from the menu so Ryan then had to find another place to eat, it was getting exhausting. Ryan finally snapped, he parked the car and got out and walked to a chicken place, if he and Ray had drove there and the puerto rican had decided he didn’t want chicken Ryan might actually strangle him. 

'Ryan - The Strangler’ would be plastered across newspapers and that made him chuckle. The people in street looked at him like he was crazy but he didn’t care he was used to that look he got it off he colleagues on an almost daily basis. He waltzed into the fast food restaurant intent on buying the cheapest most filling food on the menu. He scanned the menu and it looked like a deluxe chicken bucket fit the bill Ryan was starving and he would bet the idiot in his passenger seat would be as well. 

After buying a deluxe chicken bucket and a few portions of fries Ryan sauntered back to the car fortunately Ray didn't get in any trouble while he was out. "Here", Ryan threw the box of chicken over to Ray. It landed with a soft thud on his lap. Like an eager child Ray ripped off the lid as Ryan set off back to the motel. “Awr I wasn't really in the mood for chicken, can we stop by a deli or something?” Ray full well expected a reaction from Ryan. Both men knew this and Ryan, determined to win, slammed the breaks on the car causing Ray to almost get his head stuck in the bucket. “Wha-” Ryan placed one hand on the side or Ray’s seat and leaned over to almost whisper “You’re gonna eat that chicken Ray and you're gonna like it or i'm shoving it up your ass, understood?” Ray just nodded and glumly picked up the least offensive looking piece of chicken he could find and nibbled on it “Good.” Ryan gave a sly smile knowing he had won. 

The chicken was still warm when the duo rolled into the motel parking lot. *Click* Ryan flicked the keys to cut the car engine keys in hand he hopped out the car and strolled around to the passenger side to give Ray a hand with the bucket since Ray had ripped the bag to shreds. “Pfft, show off” Ryan the larger of the two men had kicked open the off that Ray had been struggling to keep open and grabbed the chicken bucket off his lap leaving him holding a measly bag with a few stray fries floating around in the bottom. Remembering how the last confrontation went was enough to persuade Ray to just let it go, maybe he would bring it up when they were playing a game or something. Something that maybe he would be able to win. “Are you getting out the car or just sitting there all night?” Ryan’s call brought Ray back to earth and he hopped out the car, fries in hand, and palmed the door shut behind him. 

A short fiddle with motel keys later and both men had busted into the motel room. Trash was scattered across the floor surrounding the bed and both men lay on their backs on either side of the bed digesting their food and chatting. “So would you suck a cop’s dick to get out of losing your licence?” Ray asked in a curious tone, “Well probably not I mean why am I losing my license?” “Well say you ran over someone or something, just would you?” Ray was convinced Ryan was dodging the question like he had the last few and he was determined to get an answer for this one. “If I was running people over then what's to stop me just running the cop down and driving into the sunset?” Ryan’s mind was elsewhere and he welcomed the chatting it didn't take much thought and let Ryan ponder over what he was going to do next. “Me, now just answer dude.” Ray’s tone was final and Ryan didn't want to cause an argument over nothing caved, “Yeah probably I mean I kinda need my license to drive your sorry ass about.” “Oh shit yeah, fuck that I would suck a cops dick if it means you still drive me about” Ryan couldn't help but chuckle to this but it was getting late and he was tired “Ray, Maybe we should get some sleep” the puerto rican jumped up and ran into the small bathroom shouting “First”. Typical Ryan thought to himself Ray always was first, for years Ryan thought he had OCD since he would always 100% his games and would hate to be left behind. In time he just learnt that that was Ray’s way and he accepted that. “I should really get the bed ready n’ close the curtains” Ryan muttered to himself, seconds later he found himself praying Ray didn’t hear him talking to himself.

Ryan pulled back the sheet of the bed and froze, a black mask was resting in the center of the double bed with a small business card on it. It seemed familiar, Ryan inspected it, the card was black with white writing on it ‘Rage Quit’ and Ryan had no idea why it was there or where it had came. What he did understand though was the mask, a black skull. The mask was an exact replica of that worn by Ryan’s GTA character. The mask that tied him to the murder’s laying there on there motel bed. 

*Ciick* Ray unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. Freezing as he took in the scene. Ryan stood with the bedsheet on the floor holding a business card and looking a black mask. “Holy shit”.


End file.
